


Away From Your Post

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Why Don't We Have Some Fun? [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Electricity Play, F/F, Reader Insert, Reader/Character - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: You're an Amethyst at the human Zoo that was unlucky enough to be off your post while Holly Blue was in a bad mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked for in my nsfw SU blog and it was long enough and I like it enough to post it separately from the ficlet collection. Comments super welcomed!

You’d been messing around with 8XG. You were off your assigned post, like you’d been a hundred times before, but something had really pissed Holly Blue off and when she saw you, you barely had time to salute before your wrists were locked by her whip, a sharp shock traveling up your spine.

“Your worthless, good-for-nothing hide is coming with me.” She snarled, dragging you across the tile, leaving you scrambling to keep up. Her boots snapped and clicked against the hard floor, and you spotted a few other Amethysts wincing. 7ZH even mouthed ‘I’ll help when you get back’.

You really hoped ‘when you get back’ will be sometime this cycle, not fifty years from now.

Diamonds knew that when Holly Blue was in a mood that she could be cruel to whoever faced her wrath.

Her office door opened and she gave the whip a snap, sending out another shock. You bit your lip. The sooner she got it out, the sooner it would be-

“On your knees.” You drop with a thud. Her hair is frayed slightly, and she runs a hand through it. “Good, you can at least do that right.”

“Yes, Holly Blu- aah!” She slaps you. Not with the whip, but with her hand.

You’re suddenly really glad that your gem is on the back of your leg, and not easily accessible to her in this position.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to. Don’t even blink. Understand?”

“….”

“In the name of Blue Diamond… nod, you incompetent fool.”

You nod.

“Good. Now, you’re going to take the punishment for being out of order, and you’re going to count off.”

You nod again, and she recalls her whip into light, allowing your wrists free for just a moment before grabbing your hair and roughly turning you around, pushing you to the floor and setting a foot on the small of your back.

“Ah!” Her whip reformed fast, as a lash strikes at your upper back, electricity arching your spine, and she presses her foot down, keeping your breasts pressed to the floor.

“Count.”

“One…”

“One what, you useless Earth Amethyst?”

“One, Holly Blue…”

“Better.” Another whipcrack, another bloom of shock, lighting up your nerves.

“Two, Holly Blue.”

The next three come in quick succession, each moving slightly down your back.

“Three, four, five, Holly Blue.”

Something deep within you softened at the treatment. You hadn’t had any real excitement for as long as you could remember, and your body longed for a fight, an adrenaline rush, so much that the front of your uniform pants were starting to get just a bit damp.

“Why are you here?"

“I wasn’t at my post.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

_Probably_. “No.”

SNAP! You feel the heel of her boot griiiind into your form and your tongue lolls out a little unconsciously. “S-six, Holly Blue.”

The shocks are doing wonders for your leaking cunt pinned under your body that you can’t get to. Your fingers are clawing at the floor.

Two, three, four more lashes. Your uniform is probably so ripped up now you’ll need someone to punch you enough to reform, but Diamonds alive it hurts so good.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten, Holly Blue.” Something drips unto your back, and you move to crane your neck, but she just snaps the whip again, this time at your neck, sending a wave of pain higher than any of the others. “Eleven, H-holly Blue…”

The weight lifts off of you, and you lay sprawled out just long enough for her to give one last lash- this time right above your gem, on the back of your thighs, and you let out a hiss, finally cumming into your uniform.

She allows you to sit up and face her, and it doesn’t take long to realize that her uniform is wet as well- it must have been what was dripping on you.

She takes a moment to straighten herself out, before she grabs you by the top of your uniform and pulls you closer.

“Clean me up.”

You nod, sure she’s seen the evidence of your arousal already but also sure she isn’t about to do anything about it. You open your mouth, careful of your teeth as you run your tongue along the outside of her clothes. She places a hand on the back of your head, pushing you closer so all you can see is dark blue, and all you can smell is arousal and precum.

Apparently she doesn’t want you seeing it- she doesn’t phase off her outer clothing layer, letting you lick up anything that looks even remotely darker than the surrounding area. It tastes slightly bitter, slightly sweet, and turns your tongue blue.

She shudders around you more than once, but doesn’t cum until you let your teeth graze her ever so slightly. Then, you have more to clean up, but neither of you are complaining.

When you’re done, she tugs you up by your hair.

“If you tell any of the others what happened today, I will shatter you personally. Understood?”

You nod, making a very shaky salute, unable to help a small grin spreading across your face.

She smacks you on the ass, just below where the whip carved slices out of your body, and you bite your lip.

“Now get back to your station.”

As you slowly walked back, sore, you realized you really needed to figure out how to bring up to the others that whips could be used for something other than sparring…


End file.
